Lendas De Um Reino
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Em um reino a muito conhecido por ser a casa dos mais valorosos guerreiros, um desastre ira mudar drasticamente o decorrer da historia de paz que vinha se seguindo durante muitos seculos. A era das guerras esta voltando
1. Prologo O Inicio

Em um mundo de guerras por poder e soberania, sempre existem aqueles que são entregues à proteção dos mais fracos. No reino de Athenas, na grande cidade de Santuário, existe a moradia dos mais poderosos guerreiros do mundo, conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Athena

Prólogo

Meados do ano 1358, do calendário zodiacal.

Palácio da família real de Athenas.

Era madrugada e a rainha havia falecido, dando a luz a uma menina. O rei, por estar arrasado com a morte da esposa, não quis ver a criança neste primeiro momento.

- Por que minha amada Hera tinha que morrer assim? – O olhar dele caia sobre o corpo inerte da amada, que já havia sido preparado para o cortejo fúnebre no dia seguinte. Sua face permanecia abatida de tristeza e de remorso por não ter chegado a tempo de ver sua adorada esposa viva pela última vez.

A beleza da rainha não se perdeu com sua morte, mas o brilho que ela carregava nos olhos e que trazia alegria aqueles que estavam a sua presença nunca mais seria contemplado por ninguém, nem mesmo por sua filha, na qual acabara de dar a luz.

Um homem espreitava a porta do cômodo, onde se encontrava o senhor do palácio, e suas intenções podiam ser sentidas por qualquer um que estivesse por perto de sua presença.

- Ele está fraco, atordoado com a morte da rainha – um olhar macabro lhe surgiu à face, devido ao plano que se arquitetava em sua mente – Será fácil, como nunca imaginei que poderia ser, tomar este reino para mim daquele tolo Zeus! Ele pensa que, governando este império dessa forma, vai trazer paz e prosperidade a todos, porém está muito enganado.

Zeus, um valoroso homem, mas com pouca idade, já de cabelos grisalhos devido aos muitos tormentos que teve em sua vida, agora perdia aquilo que mais amava. Perdia ele a mulher que sustentou uma beleza rara, onde, por muitos anos, muitos puderam admirar, mas que, hoje, abandonou-lhe face.

- Um último beijo para que sua alma descanse em paz, minha rainha – aproximou o rosto calmamente da face de Hera...

Com um grande estrondo, a porta veio abaixo, revelando uma figura conhecida...

- Você! O que faz aqui? – Zeus olhava tal pessoa com fúria e verdadeira curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia receio da resposta que viria a receber.

Com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, ele se pronunciou – Vossa majestade não deve estar pensando que eu viria até aqui e faria alarde, se não fosse algo realmente importante, pensou? – com um olhar de zombaria, ele sacou sua espada e a apontou ao rei.

- Nunca esperaria esse tipo de coisa de você, ainda mais depois de ter recebido tantas boas referências suas – Levantando-se ao pé da cama, o imperador soltou sua capa e olhou friamente em direção ao homem que o encarava com um sorriso confiante – Não devia ter confiado em você, pois sempre pensei que tinha algo de errado! Agora vejo que estava certo em desconfiar!

- Ora, Ora, majestade, assim você me decepciona... Pretende mesmo erguer sua mão contra mim? – uma risada maléfica encheu a sala e Zeus sentiu um calafrio – Você vai ter que ver o rosto da sua filha nos braços de sua rainha, quando chegar ao mundo dos mortos! – Uma nova risada, mais alta do que a da anterior, se fez presente por todo o quarto, alastrando-se pelo corredor de onde havia entrado o homem.

Era evidente ao rei o que ele acabara de dizer. Sua filha, aquela que se recusara ver ao nascer, por causa da morte da mãe e a qual herdaria o reino algum dia quando chegasse a hora, estava em perigo. "Quem seria o encarregado de matá-la?", era essa a questão que não largava a mente do rei.

- Pela sua cara, você entendeu o meu plano bem rápido – Com um olhar e um leve movimento, avançou contra Zeus com sua espada em punho, sabendo que o rei estaria em desvantagem – Morra, para que eu me torne o rei!

O ataque foi certeiro em direção ao coração do soberano, entretanto, apesar disso, o golpe foi evitado com um lance de corpo do mesmo para trás, caindo somente ferido. O rei sangrava no abdômen e sentia a fraqueza causada pelo golpe. Estava caído e seu carrasco apresentava-se diante de si.

- Minha filha, por favor, que alguém a salve deste homem e suas intenções – Eram estes os únicos pensamentos do rei ao tramar uma medida desesperada - lançar-se contra seu inimigo, munido de uma adaga nas mãos. "Se eu não conseguir matá-lo, pelo menos vou deixar a minha marca!"

Em outro quarto do palácio, uma menina dormia serenamente, em um berço e envolta por cobertores de seda branca. Os pequenos cabelos lilases demonstravam que era nitidamente filha de sua mãe, a rainha Hera.

- Uma verdadeira princesa até mesmo dormindo, não é para menos que deve morrer esta noite, junto com seus pais – Um homem, que se encontrava envolto por uma capa preta, olhava para o bebê que jazia a repousar. Suas intenções eram claras - matar a menina e sumir mais uma vez como fora o combinado - mas algo de estranho se passava por ele.

"Que sensação é essa? Sinto como se toda minha força tentasse sumir de mim, ao me aproximar da menina", retirando da cintura uma afiada espada, deu mais dois passos em direção a criança.

Faltava pouco para completar sua missão. Ninguém havia previsto que atentariam contra a vida do rei e da princesa no momento em que a rainha falecesse, dando a luz ao bebê. "É incrível como ninguém percebeu nossas intenções até o momento. Tudo está saindo exatamente da forma que eu ansiei."

Um momento para ponderar e no segundo seguinte houve o ataque, com um movimento certeiro. A apunhalada era perfeita.

Contudo, a espada voou da mão do homem encapuzado, que olhou incrédulo para os lados a procura de algo que explicasse aquele fenômeno. Em meio à penumbra, conseguiu divisar a silhueta de um jovem homem, que trajava roupas leves, e mantinha um arco preso em suas mãos.

- Aioros! – Um ódio imenso surgiu na mente do homem de intenções escusas, que jazia envolto pelas sombras, e que, agora, já não mais pensava no assassinato da jovem princesa e sim naquele que interferira em seu plano.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – A voz grossa de um homem forte lançou-se pelo quarto, olhando atentamente para a criatura que tentara assassinar sua princesa. Com cabelos castanhos dourados e olhos azuis, o salvador da esperança do reino apertou o arco em sua mão esquerda.

- Você pensa que eu vou deixar você matar a criança Athena? – com a fúria o dominando, ele avançou sobre o homem encapuzado, largando o arco pelo caminho.

As mãos de ambos se chocaram com força. Suas forças físicas eram semelhantes até o dado momento e, por isso, ficaram se encarando. Aioros tentava descobrir quem era seu adversário por trás daquela capa, pois sabia muito bem das poucas opções de pessoas que teriam tamanha força física para se igualar a dele.

- Se pensa que vou ficar aqui, esperando alguém aparecer, está enganado – Um sorriso se formou por baixo do capuz do adversário e este, jogando-se para trás, deu um chute nas costelas do bom cavaleiro – Posso não ter conseguido matar Athena, mas você não vai se dar bem, cavaleiro de sagitário!

- Você vai se arrepender de ter blasfemado contra a princesa e contra ao reino – Foi de encontro novamente com seu oponente. Desta vez, com um chute rasteiro, que foi seguido de um ataque, praticado através do cotovelo, contra as costelas do outro, permitiu a face do agressor ser finalmente revelada.

Um grunhido de raiva por ter sido descoberto, um olhar enfurecido e um giro contra o chão, permitiu novamente ao traidor uma chance de segurar sua espada. O jovem Aioros olhou, com apreensão, para sua situação, uma vez que permanecia desarmado e teria que tomar cuidado com a situação, mas, apesar de entender as coisas como realmente eram, não estava preparado para decifrar o que o homem iria fazer a seguir.

- Rapido! Alguém venha até aqui! Aioros tentou matar a princesa! – Disse, despindo rapidamente a capa e jogando-a para um lado – Aioros é um traidor, tentou matar a princesa! – com um sorriso sínico, ele brandiu a espada na direção do guerreiro, que permanecia aturdido por ter sido pego de surpresa com tal atitude.

Olhou para o "colega" de longos cabelos azul-água e sentiu um ódio mortal por ele ter-lhe jogado a culpa de toda aquela barbaridade.

- Logo você será executado! E a vida da princesa não é importante para meus planos – com uma risada, ele se voltou para olhar o berço, onde dormia profundamente a menina.

Aquelas palavras fizeram um sentido maior do que ele poderia pensar – O rei! – deixou escapar de seus lábios, com preocupação – Não pode ser!

Sangrando e perdendo as forças rapidamente, sabia ele que era impossível vencer aquele homem agora, contudo havia pelo menos deixado sua marca real em seu peito.

- Tarde demais, Majestade – através de uma última reverência, praticada com zombaria, o homem passou a mão sobre a marca no peito, que fora feita pelo ataque do soberano – Ninguém nunca descobrirá que esta ferida foi causada pela sua mão.

A hemorragia era forte e só havia uma maneira de chamar a atenção de alguém para o que estava acontecendo ali. Sem voz e sem muita força, sua única saída era se sacrificar e rezar para que sua filha tivesse a sorte que lhe escapou desde que aquele dia começara, e que, se ela sobrevivesse, perdoasse-o por nunca tê-la visto.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter ameaçado este reino! Vou levar você comigo para o inferno! Para bem longe do paraíso na qual minha esposa descansará pela eternidade.

Zeus se ergue com dificuldade, com sua adaga em mãos, olhando fixamente para seu inimigo. Alheio, o traidor pareceu não entender o real objetivo do rei. Para o senhor daquele castelo, a janela atrás do oponente se mostrava como sendo a sua última alternativa.

Avançou com o resto de suas forças, rezando para que sua filha ficasse segura, e se atirou contra o homem que desejava seu reino. Contudo, algo saiu em desacordo com o que havia planejado, uma vez que se sentira ser atingido em cheio, por um golpe de espada certeiro.

- Você vai ter que esperar muito para me ver chegar ao inferno – olhando mais uma vez para o rei, embainhou sua arma e saiu rápido dos aposentos.

O Rei, em seus últimos suspiros, caído no chão, pedia perdão por sua fraqueza e rezava pelo bem de sua filha, já que esperava não ter que encontrá-la no mundo dos mortos.

E, assim, morria Zeus, o rei de Athenas, justo, amado e respeitado por todos.

Morto por um ataque covarde, em um momento de sofrimento, por um homem conhecido e que havia planejado se livrar dele.

Já se ouvia uma revolta acontecendo pelo castelo, conforme várias pessoas se uniam nos corredores, aproximando-se do cômodo onde eles estavam. Aioros estava ali, sendo taxado como um traidor. Na verdade, ele não se importava de ser conhecido como um, contanto que fosse capaz de proteger a princesa das garras daquele homem.

O homem dos longos cabelos azuis não se mexia, apenas mantinha a espada firme contra o guerreiro e este só conseguia ver uma solução para sair dali.

Repetindo o movimento do adversário, rodou no chão rapidamente, pegando o arco e a flecha que jaziam entregues ao chão. Atirando o dardo contra o inimigo e aproveitando a sua distração rápida, ele pegou a princesa de seu berço e se atirou contra a janela.

- Impossível! Que ousadia! – Bufava de raiva do acontecido. Ele havia levado a princesa e ninguém, jamais, poderia esperar que isso fosse chegar a acontecer, neste tipo de situação. Era, para ele, inconcebível que havia falhado em sua missão e que, se alguém encontrasse o fugitivo em posse do bebê, ficaria evidente que ele a estava protegendo e não tentando matá-la.

Usando o arco para se prender em pontos estratégicos das paredes do palácio, Aioros foi descendo até uma pequena rota, que o permitiu sair do castelo. Infelizmente, o fato de estar carregando um recém-nascido, tentando protegê-lo de uma possível queda, acabou ganhando vários cortes por todo o corpo. Alguns foram razoavelmente fundos, mas nenhum ferimento que fosse realmente fatal.

Fugia pelos arredores do palácio e pensava no que fazer agora. Sabia ele que, se ficasse com a princesa, seriam encontrados hora ou outra e a sua história não seria levada a público - morreria como sendo um traidor e acabaria condenando a princesa a morte ou a uma vida pior ainda.

- Preciso encontrar um lugar seguro para mantê-la escondida, até que chegue a hora de vossa majestade retomar ao trono, como lhe é de direito!

Era de seu conhecimento alguém que detinha o poder de criar uma criança da estirpe de Athena. O nome dele, Mitsumasa Kido, um homem de grande nobreza e justiça, que, nos dias atuais, formava uma prestigiosa fortuna com seus muitos negócios espalhados pelo reino.

- Ela precisa ficar segura – Olhava atentamente ao neném, que agora chorava freneticamente – Pobre princesa, perder tudo no dia em que nasceu... Não se preocupe, pois você vai ter um lar e, quando chegar a hora, eu mesmo me encarregarei de colocá-la no seu devido lugar, no trono do reino de Athenas!

Aioros correu pela salvação do, ainda, bebê Athena. Os homens encapuzados conseguiram acusar o cavaleiro pela morte do rei e enganaram a todos, com o fato de que a princesa estava a salvo e escondida em outros aposentos.

Mal eles sabiam que todos os acontecimentos desta noite desencadeariam no futuro próximo.


	2. Chapter I O Inicio de Uma Nova Lenda

Capitulo I – Uma Nova Lenda Se Inicia.

Dezesseis anos se passaram desde o assassinato do rei Zeus e a fuga de Aioros com a princesa.

Cidade Coliseum, conhecida no reino por ser a maior localidade de jovens soldados e local onde os cavaleiros de Athenas são sagrados.

Vários jovens vindos de todos os cantos treinam sob o sol forte desta região quente e seca. A chuva era algo raro pela região o que tornava mais difícil todos os treinos diários que aqueles garotos eram submetidos.

Entre todos aqueles que treinavam neste dia estava um jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros com certo brilho vermelho e olhos da mesma cor, com seus dezessete anos. Seu físico era bem desenvolvido em seu pouco mais de um metro e setenta, trajando as vestes de segunda mão dirigidas aos aspirantes a cavaleiros.

- Ufa! Finalmente esta chegando o grande dia em que eu esperei por muitos anos – olhava atentamente para o grande coliseu que dava origem ao nome da cidade das a sua volta – É chegada a hora de passar pelo ultimo desafio para ser sagrado um cavaleiro.

- Não se engane Seiya! Um fracote como você não será capaz de passar pelos testes finais para ganhar a honra de ser um dos guardas de elite destas terras – Uma voz mais grossa penetrou nos ouvidos de todos que ali estavam presentes treinando, tal como era a imponência da figura que a havia dispersado pelo ar.

- Cássios! Ora, Ora se não é você? – um sorriso maroto se postou na face do jovem, olhando seu adversário de treinos de muitos anos – Eu acho que é você que devia estar preparado para desistir e voltar para casa!

Com um movimento de sua mão, Cássios elevou a gigantesca espada que trazia pendurada nas costas, olhando furiosamente para Seiya – Não pense que só porque treinamos praticamente juntos que não irei matar você com essa sua ousadia.

- Hump – Um olhar mais sério dominou a face do mais baixo. Este desencravou a pequena lamina que jazia encravada no chão e, segurando-a firme em suas mãos, empunhou-a prontamente para amparar o ataque do gigante adversário.

Quando o moreno de impressionante tamanho para pouca idade ameaçou avançar contra o outro, uma voz forte e madura soou por trás deles – Parem agora mesmo com essa idiotice!

Ambos pararam e olharam na direção que viera tal voz e puderam deslumbrar que havia três pessoas se aproximando - um homem e duas mulheres, que eram mais velhos do que eles.

- Mestra – Os dois jovens falaram ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar de receio e preocupação. Os dois rapazes sabiam que seriam castigados pelo comportamento que estavam tendo há pouco.

Uma das duas, a que possuía cabelos verdes em varias mechas que lhe cobriam os ombros, tentou se pronunciar, mas logo fora interrompida pelo homem.

- Deixe que eu fale com esses dois primeiro – Seu olhar era sério e cativante, com um sorriso jovial e uma postura de orgulho, que gerava respeito em todos os jovens que estavam ali treinando e pararam com a briga dos dois adolescentes - Vocês dois deviam ser bem castigados pelas suas devidas mestras, mas vou pedir para que elas deixem vocês em bom estado, pois, amanhã, eu quero vê-los dando o melhor de si nos testes.

Aqueles olhos azuis que ele possuía fitavam os dois com grande confiança e censura. Seus cabelos rebeldes, de tom castanho-dourado, balançavam com a brisa que circulava no ar da tarde – Devem saber que de todos os jovens que aqui chegaram nos últimos anos, ambos foram os que melhor demonstraram habilidade e capacidade para receber um posto mais alto dentre todos os soldados deste reino. Não devem se esquecer ou até mesmo desvalorizar a razão destes testes, que lhe serão aplicados, pois só o mais honrado, e o mais dedicado a esta vida de servos humildes de nosso reino recebera o titulo "Cavaleiro de Atenas".

Seiya estava inquieto, querendo dizer algo, fato que não deixou der ser percebido pelos mais velhos que ali estavam – Aioria perdoe-me pela intromissão, mas, será melhor deixar este projeto de cavaleiro que esta na nossa frente falar, pois até mesmo eu temo o estardalhaço que ele ira fazer quando resolver interromper você.

O Cavaleiro olhou para sua direita contemplando a ruiva que estava ali parada olhando dele para o jovem que era seu discípulo, semelhante à outra seus cabelos também eram pouco mais compridos que a altura de seus ombros e ao contrario eram mais cacheados em suas mechas, ambas usavam vestes justas cheias de poeira como todos ali, porém era visível que as vestes de ambas as mulheres realçavam as curvas femininas que sempre atraiam olhares de todo os homens mesmo dos mais jovens.

- Absurdo! Deixar um pirralho que tem nada de útil para dizer se pronunciar é um completo absurdo! - A outra mulher se prontificou a interromper a conversa que estava se formando, os olhos verdes insistiam com firmeza para o jovem de cabelos avermelhados – Eu acho um ultraje e muita insolência deste convencido estar querendo ser um cavaleiro.

Aioria observava atentamente e assimilava cada palavra que lhe eram dirigidas e com um suave sorriso tomou a palavra para si – Deixe o falar Shina, eu estou intrigado, quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. É sempre bom saber o que os jovens que hoje estão começando um dia nos substituíram estão pensando.

A mulher contrariada resolve deixar o jovem aprendiz falar – Com todo o respeito a única coisa que tenho a dizer é que amanha eu vou mostrar a todos o quanto estão enganados sobre mim, e caso eu falhe eu aceito a tortura que vocês quiserem pelas minhas palavras insolentes Shina – com um sorriso debochado e uma atitude convencida da vitoria, cada um olhava lhe de uma forma diferente.

Cassios o olhava com raiva e desejo de lhe atacar, Shina não muito diferente de seu pupilo desejava arrancar a língua de Seiya por sua ousadia, Aioria um meio sorriso e uma expressão de prazer nos olhos tomavam lhe conta, ao contrario de todos os outros Marim apenas olhava para seu aluno e imaginava até onde aquela personalidade dele o levaria.

Algumas horas mais tarde. Em um dos quartos dos dormitórios, o ruivo estava deitado em sua cama bagunçada, com seus braços sobre a cabeça lembrando se de tudo que já havia passado na sua vida até aquele momento decisivo.

Onze anos atrás, numa pequena cidade nas proximidades de Tokyo.

Duas crianças brincavam do lado de fora da casa, atrás dos arbustos e uma grande arvore cheia de frutos quase maduros, estavam tão distraídos que não ouviam o que acontecia na casa a alguns poucos metros deles.

O casal que estava conversando calmamente como sempre fazia neste horário fora interrompido por batidas fortes contra a porta da frente de sua humilde residência, o homem se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, quando à abriu teve um punhal posto em seu pescoço e a porta arreganhada.

A mulher se espantou ao ouvir o barulho da porta, saiu correndo em direção a porta, mas foi barrada por um sujeito encapuzado que segurava uma espada velha e enferrujada.

- Onde estão todas as jóias e o dinheiro de vocês mulher? – o homem brandiu em direção a senhora e foi interrompido pelo marido.

- Nós não temos jóias! – ele gritou ao homem – só temos um pouco dinheiro que ganhamos com as vendas dos artesanatos.

Calem se – o primeiro sujeito segurando o punhal o encravou no peito do dono da casa, causando a sua esposa soltar um grito de terror que acordou toda a pequena vila que tinha bem em frente a residência da família.

Ambos, o menino e a menina mais velha, ouviram o grito e olharam para trás, mas foram contidos por um homem conhecido e ficaram somente ouvindo os sons vindos da casa com toda a atenção.

- Por Deus! Nós não temos dinheiro, nosso ouro todo foi gasto com a nossa comida que é pouca – a mulher chorava caída no chão olhando o marido sangrando perdendo a consciência apenas a dois passos dela.

Chega de besteiras! - Pronunciou se um terceiro bandido – Eles não têm dinheiro seus idiotas ignorantes – ele olhava para a porta e sentia que em breve a pequena comunidade estaria toda ali na porta e eles não podiam demorar muito tempo naquele local – Matem a mulher peguem o que acharem de valor e saiamos rápido daqui.

Logo em seguida foi ouvido o ultimo grito e as duas crianças quiseram correr para casa, mas o visinho que as encontrou não permitiu, já era idoso de mais para ajudar o casal, mas ainda tinha força para conter duas crianças pequenas.

Alguns minutos depois toda a cidade estava parada a porta olhando os corpos do casal morto em sua sala, procuravam pelos filhos do casal, pensavam que eles podiam ter sido levados pelos criminosos, porem pouco depois os dois chegam junto ao idoso que segurava suas mãos.

Um ano e meio depois, estavam em Tokyo, um pouco mais velho, mas, inconfundivelmente mais magros e com as roupas esfarrapadas, corriam por entre becos e feiras de frutas onde roubavam para poder sobreviver.

Por seis meses o senhor que os salvou de serem mortos juntos dos pais cuidou deles, porem a idade avançada logo lhe encontrou e por fim acabou falecendo, deixando os irmãos sozinhos no mundo outra vez.

Uma tarde de um dia de outono, Seiya estava correndo por entre algumas ruas procurando algum lugar para se espreitar e roubar alguma comida, quando tentando desviar de algumas pessoas esbarrou em homem com roupas bem caras seguido ao lado por uma menina aparentemente mais nova do que ele próprio e outro sujeito que caminhava mais atrás que o olhou com tanta raiva que só faltou ser agredido por ter esbarrado no tal homem.

Depois de ter escapado dessa confusão ele encontrou uma barraca vendendo algumas frutas e não pensou duas vezes, corre paralela a banca de frutas e com ambas as mãos agarraram a maior quantidade de frutas que foi capaz de segurar.

- Pega ladrão, essa criança esta me roubando – Os gritos do feirante foram ouvidos, mas ele não saiu de perto de suas mercadorias, sabia bem como funcionavam ataques de ladrões, primeiro vinha um e causava uma distração e depois quando o vendedor se distrai outros vinham e roubavam muito mais.

Seiya correu até uma praça bem deserta e encontrou sua irmã mais velha esperando por ele, ambos dividiram as frutas e comeram com gosto, antes de conseguirem terminar de comer ouviram gritos de soldados, sim soldados eles já haviam aprendido em um ano que nunca poderiam ser pegos se quisessem viver ou ficar juntos.

Separaram-se, essa era a melhor estratégia se separar para diminuir a quantidade de guardas atrás de cada um, Seiya correu passando por varias pessoas novamente progredindo por pequenos becos e outros afins, entrou por uma porta entre aberta de onde seria uma espécie de cozinha.

- Eu nunca imaginei que tinha uma cozinha aqui! – falou bem baixinho pra si mesmo, não avistará ninguém até o momento então achou melhor sair de fininho enquanto ainda tinha condições de se esgueirar, e foi o que fez se encontrou dentro de uma espécie de mansão, deveria ser a casa de viagens de alguma família rica, pois tudo era luxo – Nossa! Quem mora aqui deve ser podre de rico, isso aqui não parece uma casa e sim uma espécie de palácio – Andava entre os corredores e finalmente ouviu uma melodia fina e suave que o atraiu, o arrastou praticamente para uma porta que estava aberta.

A melodia suave e envolvente vinha de um piano e sentada atrás do piano havia uma menina de cabelos lilases um olhar triste e total entrega a musica. Ele a reconheceu era a menina que estava de mãos dadas ao homem que esbarra a pouco, ele sabia que se essa era a casa dela, então a chance de encontrar com qualquer um daqueles dois homens que viu mais cedo eram grandes.

- Quem esta ai? – a pequena voz fina e autoritária vinda da menina o pegaram de surpresa, ele achou que estava sendo bem silencioso, tentou disfarçar sua presença miando – Um gato? Quem é o abusado que esta ai?

Tremeu e tentou correr, mas ouviu passos fortes, homens vinham em sua direção não teve escolha a não ser entrar no quarto do piano e correr para se esconder em um ponto atrás das cortinas grandes e sedosas que escorriam pelas paredes.

A menina só olhou o menino se esconder ela achou completamente estranho a sua atitude mas nem teve tempo de se mover para o lado dele e a voz adentrou o quarto

- Saori!

Continua no próximo episodio


End file.
